warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Rogues/Roleplay
Here you can roleplay as a rogue cat. Be sure to sign you post with the four ~'s! In The Alleys of Twoleg Place... "Where did he kill himself," asked Peleus to Snap. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:12, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Hydra leaped at Draco, how pinned her to the ground. He had a talon around her neck. Her heads where trying to snap at him.Silverstar 17:15, July 12, 2012 (UTC) "Answer the question," he growled to Snap. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:22, July 12, 2012 (UTC) "don't bother my cousin while he's sleeping! He fell over there!" hissed Flood, pointing her tail to the spot the tom landed. Hydra's tail hit Snap as she got up. She clawed Draco's face. He quickly made a tornado.Silverstar 17:27, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Peleus smiled. "Like I care," he said, mockingly. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:30, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Hydra snorted. The tornado sucked the cats up, but not Hydra, she was too heavy. The two dragons kept brawling.Silverstar 17:43, July 12, 2012 (UTC) The tornado passed right through Peleus. "You seriously think that that gust of wind would hurt me?" he hissed, mockingly. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:46, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Puffball nearly had a heart attack as he was thrown into the air. He landed on the ground with a thud. He was sure he had broken a couple bones. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 18:21, July 12, 2012 (UTC) "It wasn't to you, Mouse-brain, he tried to hurt me!" retorted Hydra. Draco was strong, and grabbed one of Hydra's head, and ripped it off. He burned the stump.Silverstar 18:24, July 12, 2012 (UTC) "Really? Then why did you throw all of your 'friends' across the alley?" hissed Peleus. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:25, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Puffball ran and hid before he could get killed. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 18:27, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Icy hid in her den. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:30, July 12, 2012 (UTC) "It was Draco, stupid!" snarled Hydra. Draco growled, and swiftly ate a cat. He craeted another twister.Silverstar 18:31, July 12, 2012 (UTC) "Go fight somewhere else!" squeaked Icy. Peleus sighed and closed his eyes. He teleported the two dragons to Sky Ruler territory. (Rp continued in SR RP) ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:34, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Hydra returned with a crash. It had only been ten minutes. "You had.....To teleport him....Into the middle....Of his home!" hissed Hydra.Silverstar 21:59, July 12, 2012 (UTC) (Peleus: I don't care) (And Hydra's RP is continued in the sky rulers) "Pests..." hissed Peleus. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:02, July 12, 2012 (UTC) (eh, I didn't want to continue the fight, they just beat her. XD) "Who, the dragons? You better be talking'bout them." growled Hydra. "Draco's....Is the last Air dragon." sighed Hydra.Silverstar 22:05, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Peleus just smiled. "Now," he said, his face becoming expressionless. "Where did Achilles comit suicide?" ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:07, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Hydra sighed. "I saw him on the ground. We were all sleeping at the time, we just found him on the ground." meowed Hydra, a cat again. Flood nodded. "We found his body there," mewed Flood, pointing at the bloody spot.Silverstar 22:09, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Peleus padded over to the bloody spot. He tapped it with his paw and he saw a vision. "(Beep!), this is all my fault...." he said. "No? Really?" said Nike, sarcasticaly. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:12, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Flood blinked. "What's going on that i missed?" she sighed. Hydra licked her wounds.Silverstar 22:13, July 12, 2012 (UTC) "That's Achilles' father," said Milkweed. "Well, if you couldn't tell by the resembalence." ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:15, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Flood flicked her ear. "I could tell that." she sighed. "Then what did you do, Peleus?" asked Hydra, ready for the tom to snap.Silverstar 22:17, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Peleus didn't reply. Milkweed told Hydra and Flood what Peleus did to Achilles' mother, and everything else Achilles had told her about Peleus. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:19, July 12, 2012 (UTC) "Never mind.....ugh, who wants a mouse?" mewed Hydra.Silverstar 22:20, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Peleeus still didn't say anything. "ME!!!' shouted Nike, happily. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:23, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Hydra blinked. "Then go find one." she growled. (XD) Flood blinked, confussed with Hydra. Hydra stomped away into a dark box.Silverstar 22:24, July 12, 2012 (UTC) "(Beep!)hole!" shouted Nike. "Yeah that's right! I just called you an (beep!)hole!" ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:27, July 12, 2012 (UTC) Hydra snorted. She breathed fire at Nike, sinnging the she-cat's fur. "Your more of and your more of a (beep)." growled Hydra. Flood sighed. She knew there would be fur everywhere soon.Silverstar 00:27, July 13, 2012 (UTC) The fire hit Nike strait in the chest. Every cat, even Peleus, turned around to see what had happened. The fire had scorched her lungs and heart.....☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:30, July 13, 2012 (UTC) "Nike made the world's greatest mistake," sighed Flood.Silverstar 00:32, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Puffball watched Nike get scorched. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:35, July 13, 2012 (UTC) "What the (beep!) you just can kill her for calling you an (beep)hole!" shouted Odysseus. "You know what! You know what that proves! That you really are an (beep)hole!" He tried to fight back the tears. "You just can't kill because your some special dragon-cat thing! How would you like it if she was your sister, mate, or best friend?!" ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:36, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Hydra snarled, and lashed at Odysseus' sides. "What's up with her?! She's never killing, or breathing fire!" hissed Feather. Flood noticed that Hydra's eyes glowed red.Silverstar 00:38, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Puffball ran. He knew he should have stayed with his twolegs. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:40, July 13, 2012 (UTC) "Oh, (beep)!" shouted Odyseeus as blood oozed from his sides. Peleus was even worried now. He slashed at the crazy she-cat's eyes. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:42, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Puffball scrambled over trash heaps and climbed on top of a dumpster so he could get a view. Odyseeus and Hydra were in a fight. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:45, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Peleus used his new good cat sprit powers to make Hydra fall asleep. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:47, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Hydra shook off Peleus. Flood hissed, and grabbed onto Hydra's tail. "Her..........eyes.......are red!" hissed Flood.Hydra didn't sleep, she was under a spell.Silverstar 00:48, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Puffball's eyes widened with horror. These cats had powers?! ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 00:50, July 13, 2012 (UTC) "Can we just throw her in the Styx or get Cerberus to eat her?" asked Peleus. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:51, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Feather hissed in anger. "She's good! She's never killed us before! After the fight with the dragon, she's changed!" growled Feather. Flood's front left paws hit the ground heard, and gave a loud crack.Silverstar 00:53, July 13, 2012 (UTC) "Then what's wrong with her?!" hissed Peleus. "And how to we cure her or whatever." ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 00:56, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Flood let out a wail, and was drug away by Feather. "Usually.....She needs great pain." growled Flood, in pain from her leg.Silverstar 00:58, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Josh shook his head as he watched the fighting (starry skies) ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:00, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Peleus said nothing....(Something different...)...and attacked Hydra. He shredded her wings and sent an electrical pulse through her brain. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:01, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Hydra screeched in pain. Wings.....If they where gone, it meant death. The dragon soul that possesed her left. If she couldnt' fly, she would die. Hydra fell to the ground, her eyes the normal emerald green.Silverstar 01:02, July 13, 2012 (UTC) (Um, what?) Peleus landed on his paws in the alley way. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:04, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Josh's eyes flashed. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:05, July 13, 2012 (UTC) (I'll explain in comments) Hydra's wings were so damaged, she had scratches on her back still when she turned back into a cat.Silverstar 01:07, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Peleus turned around. "Does that solve your problem?" he asked. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:08, July 13, 2012 (UTC) "Curse.....You.......Draco....I...didn't kill.....Your mother!" panted Hydra.Silverstar 01:10, July 13, 2012 (UTC) "No!" cried Odysseus. "Nike is still dead!" ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:11, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Puffball could watch no more. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:12, July 13, 2012 (UTC) A light flashed and Eurydice found herself in the Place of Starry Skies suddenly....☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 01:14, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Puffball fled into the night. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 01:16, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Nike's body was burried and Odysseus sat vigil for her. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 05:08, July 13, 2012 Hydra padded over to Nike's grave. She put some nector of a wild Snap Dragon on her grave. "This is how we burrey our dragon friends.....We give them sweets for their travle to heaven." she sighed, padding away.Silverstar 17:02, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Odysseus didn't say anything. No one spoke for the rest of the night....☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:04, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Hydra was muttering something about Rose and Draco in her sleep.Silverstar 17:06, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Icy paced around camp. She couldn't sleep, she was too scared. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:09, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Hydra turned into a hydra, and chewed on a Dumpster, scared. "Oh father, protect me from Draco, where ever you are!" Prayed Hydra.Silverstar 17:11, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Puffball screamed and ran away when a dragon thing tried to eat his dumpster. ❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 17:12, July 13, 2012 (UTC) The sound of metal scratching drove every cat crazy. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:13, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Hydra hopped over houses and layed in a diffrent ally to chew the dumpster. "Wierd." sighed Feather. Flood nodded. (I'm going to right Hydra a story after i finish Shunned)Silverstar 17:16, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Peleus put his paws over his eyes. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:18, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Hydra ripped the first dumpster to shreds, and then worked on another.Silverstar 17:20, July 13, 2012 (UTC) The next morning.... Peleus padded around the alley. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:32, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Hydra had ripped up five dumpsters before falling asleep. she hopped over the houses and back into the alley, turning into a cat.Silverstar 17:35, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Odysseus was still at Nike's grave, he refused to move. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:37, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Flood was still sleeping, with her cousin besides her. She nudged him. "Wanna hunt, Feather?" she asked him.Silverstar 17:39, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Icy padded out to hunt. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:42, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Feather woke, and nodded. Hydra was sleeping silently.Silverstar 17:43, July 13, 2012 (UTC) She caught a mouse for Odysseus. He wouldn't eat...☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:45, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Flood caught three mice, and Feather caught one. Flood padded over to the grieving tom. She nudged him. "We need you to eat," she mewed quietly.Silverstar 17:46, July 13, 2012 (UTC) He didn't reply. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:47, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Flood set a large and chubby mouse at his paws, and padded away. She sighed. Hydra was still sleeping. "She didn't stay up that long, right?" mummbled Feather. Flood shrugged.Silverstar 17:50, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Icy was still scared. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 17:53, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Feather noticed Icy. "what're you scared'bout? Afraid taht Hydra will eat you?" muttered Feather. "She's still sleeping." meowed Flood.Silverstar 17:55, July 13, 2012 (UTC) "Hydra, Peleus, ey cetera..." she replied. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:02, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Flood snorted. "Hydra was possesed, and now she's in a deep sleep!" growled Feather.Silverstar 18:03, July 13, 2012 (UTC) "Then Peleus!" she squeaked. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 18:09, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Puffball hid in a small shelter made of twoleg rubble. Just wait until the stuck up kittypets that he used to live by heard what ''he ''had expirienced. Magical cats, dragons, cats that turned into dragons, ghosts, he'd seen them all! ''And they thought I was just an old coot! ''❄Mossnose❄ ☾It was worth it in the end☽ 22:31, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Nike decided to tell Odysseus how she was doing. She turned into a little dove an flew down to see him. ☾IceWish☽ ♫ What It Means To Listen ♪ 22:35, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Category:FanClan Category:Fanfiction